Back to the Basics
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Wally asks Dick to do something out of the ordinary, what details could that entail?


**Back to the Basics**

I don't own anything, it's all DC.

Nightwing paced the floor of his apartment, he was feeling very anxious. He had just gotten back from getting his ass reamed by his supposed best friend. He stopped dead as if frozen at that thought. When had him and Wally been supposed best friends? Had they really drifted that far apart? It was because of her, ever since that New Years five years ago when he lost his chance because of her. Nightwing shook his head he shouldn't be thinking like that, Artemis was his friend. He sighed and stripped out of his black and blue Kevlar. Rolling his shirt up and over his head he threw it over his couch where he'd pick it up from in the morning. He bent down to rolled the rest off his legs but as soon as he got to the knee caps he froze. Turning around he saw Wally climbing in through his window, green eyes staring at him.

"Wally what are you doing here? I thought you were angry at me?" Wally said nothing as he walked over to Nightwing,

"Dick, let's go back to the basics." Dick's eyes widened. The basics, those had been forbidden since he started dating Artemis. To them the basics were a way to cope. A way to forget, a way of secrets, a way of lies, but once they started they promised never to go back. Dick opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Wally thrusting his mouth onto his and his tongue down Dick's throat. Dick moaned as Wally gripped his ass violently. It seemed Wally wasn't in the mood to be told no. Dick knew he shouldn't but he gave in, just this one night to be selfish. Wally pressed him into the wall, and broke the kiss off.

"Wally, please…" Dick begged as his lips throbbed from the intensity of the kiss.

"I'm gonna make you sing you stupid bird." Wally grabbed as he blurred them into the bedroom and Dick felt cold steel embrace his wrists as his arms were yanked above his head. Cutting off another protest Wally kissed him while yanking down the rest of the Kevlar pants.

"Wally, what about Artemis?" Dick spat out, he hated himself for it but it was an obstacle. But the look Wally gave him, those glowing green eyes were filled with something, but at that point it was gone. Wally descended onto his chest, licking his nipples like they were his favorite treat causing Dick to toss his head back, his nipples were always a sensitive spot for him. In fact he could recall many of moments when Wally used that to his advantage, to tease or do something like this to him. Back arching he gasped as Wally bit and pulled on his sensitive nub.

"Wally!" Dick called out as Wally raked his nails down his thighs. Wally pulled away from the right nipple and started to give the same treatment to the left, his left hand going to his back pocket. Dick's eyes snapped open from their previously closed position and looked down at the cold object circling his dick. "You mother-" Wally cut him off with a kiss.

"Consider it your punishment." Wally growled as he let up from the bruising kiss.

"For what?" Dick gasped as Wally grasped his hard length.

"For being in the way." He growled as he jerked his hand up and down roughly.

"Ahhhh, oh gods not like that!" Dick's whole body shuttered in pleasure as Wally continued his rough treatment. Dick tossed his head back and forth it was just too much, and if he knew Wally, this was just the beginning. He could still recall his last punishment six years ago, he couldn't walk straight for days. Wally moved down and lifted Dick's hips up and spread the cheeks apart, just staring for a few minutes.

"Don't stare at me, It's embarrassing!" Dick flushed red as his eyes widen at the widening smirk on Wally's face. "Wally, Wally, Nooooooooo!" Dick moaned as he cried out. Wally had licked a long stripe from the bottom of his crack all the way to the bottom of his balls, that was before he thrust his tongue inside of Dick. Dick's back arched impossibly and he jerked his arms, the one thing he couldn't last long under was a rimming. The hot, wet sensation was always just too much. Wally reached into his other pocket and pulled out a tube of lube and coated his four fingers before slamming two into Dick's pink hole.

"Ohhhh Gods!" Dick screamed as he flopped back onto the bed and thrashed around. A smack resounded in the room and a red imprint of Wally's hand showed up on Dick's creamy skin.

"Hold still and quit acting like such a slut." Wally growled as he took Dick's lips once again, slipping a third finger inside. Dick moaned into the kiss as a tear slipped from his eye, he was so hard it hurt so much. Wally spread his fingers out inside of Dick when he slammed them back in, stretching Dick for what was to come. Slipping the final finger in Dick started to thrash again, his body was screaming for release and the pain and pleasure from it being refused was just too much for him.

"If you pass out on me, it'll be worse when you wake up." Wally growled out as if he sensed his train of thought and Dick held himself back, not wanting to tempt him. Dick felt the precum from his dick trickle down onto Wally's fingers and add to the lube that made the obscene squelching noises from down below. Wally leaned up next to his him and whispered so hotly into his ear.

"Hear that Dick you're so wet that you wouldn't even need my lube, such a dirty little slut for me aren't you?" Dick flushed even more at those words, his dick leaking even more.

"No, no I'm not, ahh!" Dick gasped as Wally quickly removed his fingers before plunging into Dick. "Oh gods Wally!" Drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth and his head tossed back. Wally took no time slamming back into him after withdrawing. Wally started his frenzied thrusts causing the bed to thump into the wall over and over causing it to sound like quick tapping. Wally grabbed Dicks legs and pressed them together causing the hot channel of Dick's ass to tighten, Wally moaned as Dick did.

"God Dick you were tight before but now it's like a vice grip on me." Dick thrashed his head back and forth. It was just too much, and with the cock ring he couldn't cum and find release. Suddenly he felt hot liquid slosh on his insides.

"Oh gods so hot." Dick moaned savoring the hot feeling inside him. Then Dick was over come with pleasure and he gasped and writhed under Wally.

"Mmm, Dick how'd that dry orgasm feel?" Wally smirked and flipped Dick on his side spreading the milky thighs and moving in between them.

"Oh gods, no Wally you'll break me, please oh gods just let me cum." Dick looked at him and the face Wally saw was irresistible. Dick's hair was messed up, lips were plump and red from abuse, tears and spit rolled down his face and his eyes were glowing in pleasure.

"Shut up and take it, slut." Wally thrusted back in and Dick arched so beautifully and tugged on his entrapped arms.

"Gods please Wally, let me cum, please oh gods let me cum!' Dick screamed as his abused prostate was battered with no mercy.

"No, not to you promise me something and I want an honest promise." Wally said with gritting teeth and furrowed brow. Then something happened that had never happened in their previous sessions. Wally's dick started vibrating inside Dick.

"I'll promise anything I swear I'll mean it too. Wally!" Dick thrashed and tugged on his restraints, it just was too much and he couldn't take much more of it before he blacked out.

"Promise me you'll never ever EVER do another dumbass thing like that again. Never put your life on the line like HE does." Wally growled out as he kept up his assult.

And then it all clicked for him, Wally was worried.

"I promise, I promise I'll never do it again!" Wally smiled and leaned down kissing Dick's neck as he rolled the cock ring off with a stroke of his hand. It just took one more thrust and they both came together with a scream. Wally unlocked Dick's hands and gathered him up into his arms.

"And to answer your previous question about Artemis, we broke it off after she went into undercover, she said she could see how much I adored you and wasn't fair to keep me how it was." Dick looked up into those emerald eyes and smiled.

"Good, I didn't like sharing however you're going to have to patrol the city because I won't be able to walk thanks to you. In fact I'd slap you if I had the energy too." Wally had the grace to blush and laid Dick down.

"I'll be right back." He sped away and came back with a wash cloth that was damp and mopped up the cum over them and lifted him up and placed Dick on the couch while he changed the sheets and freshened up the room and placed Dick back in the bed. Then they snuggled up together.

"I'm sorry to make you worry Wally, I really am."

"Just don't do it again, or at least have me by your side."

"Alright then I'll wait for you to come speeding by my side."

-The End. For those of you confused, this happened after the mountain base blew up. Just a little rewrite. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
